Lovely, lovely Nanao chan
by cari-chan1
Summary: Serie de drabbles y oneshot sobre Kyoraku Shunsui y su adorable Nanao chan. read and review please! Cap 3: Hanabi, Ichirin no hana, Houki boshi & Life
1. Cuando la musa duerme

Pues he aquí mi colección de historias sobre esta pareja (la que más mola de todo bleach para que nos vamos a engañar XD). Son básicamente one shots, drabbles, de tema romántico, divertido, absurdo, filosófico (o algo parecido…) o cualquier cosa que se me ocurra sobre la marcha jeje.

Agradecería mucho algún review con sus opiniones y sobre todo espero que disfruten, gracias.

_Disclaimer_Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite, yo solo hago un uso más bien cruel de sus personajes. Y seguro que los quiero más que él XP.

Y aquí va uno cortito:

**Cuando la musa duerme**

El silencio llamó su atención.

A pesar de que las oficinas nunca habían destacado por ser particularmente ruidosas, en aquel instante no se apreciaba el sonido del pincel o de las hojas de papel siendo pasadas, ni siquiera aquel murmullo lleno de molestia que llenaban a su persona de adjetivos poco agradables.

Por eso, cuando Kyoraku Shunsui asomó la cabeza en el interior, una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación se apreciaba en su rostro.

- ¿Nanao-chan? – preguntó a la penumbra que le devolvió el eco.

Se acercó unos pasos, y miró a su alrededor, aun curioso por el inusual silencio.

Por norma general, a aquellas horas de la tarde su teniente se encontraba trabajando sobre su escritorio, resolviendo el papeleo…resolviendo el papeleo de _ambos_. Motivo por el cual, a veces, Shunsui se sentía culpable.

Pero solo a veces.

El capitán abrió la puerta corredera que separaba su oficina de la de ella. Recordaba perfectamente el día que su Nanao-chan la había colocado, dividiendo lo que originalmente había sido una sola habitación, con la excusa de que él no la dejaba trabajar tranquila.

Lo que a la teniente en realidad no le gustaba era que su capitán se pasara el día sentado en la mesa, sin trabajar, simplemente mirándola a ella.

"Si no va hacer su trabajo, al menos no me moleste mientras hago el mío" había sido su respuesta a las quejas de Shunsui, que opinaba que separar en dos la oficina no beneficiaba para nada su relación.

El capitán de la octava sonrió divertido ante los recuerdos, de cómo, al principio, ella se removía incomoda cada vez que él se dedicaba a contemplarla en silencio.

Justo como en aquel instante.

Al abrir la puerta, finalmente la había encontrado. Bañada en la media luz, con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos, Nanao parecía haber cedido al cansancio y dormía sobre los informes mientras el pincel lleno de tinta goteaba entre sus dedos.

Para Shunsui, poder observar en su rostro tanta tranquilidad y su habitual expresión severa diluida en un esbozo de sonrisa, no tenía precio. Se lamentaba por no poder contemplar esa escena cada vez que lo deseara.

Y entonces, se le ocurrió.

Tomó con cuidado el pincel que su teniente aun sostenía en su mano, y tomó prestados algunos papeles. Se sentó en una esquina, desde donde tenía una perspectiva inmejorable, y comenzó a dar trazos.

Algunas horas más tarde, cuando Nanao abrió los ojos y se levantó bruscamente, regañándose a si misma por haberse dormido durante las horas de trabajo, se topó con que su capitán dormitaba con la boca abierta en una esquina, y el suelo estaba lleno de papeles garabateados.

- Kyoraku taicho. – llamó en voz alta.

El capitán se removió ligeramente y emitió un sonido extraño, que parecía un gruñido.

- ¿Eh? ¿Nanao-chan? – logró vocalizar luego de unos segundos, enfocando la vista bajo el ala de su sombrero.

- ¿Por qué está durmiendo en el suelo de mi oficina, Kyoraku taicho? – inquirió ella más curiosa que enfadada.

- Mmm, lo siento, Nanao-chan, tuve un arrebato de inspiración.

- ¿Inspiración? – la teniente observó a su alrededor y se inclinó para recoger uno de los papeles.

- Eso es – asintió Shunsui, sonriendo – A veces no puedes dejar escapar a tu musa.

- Kyoraku taicho ¿esto es lo que ha hecho toda la tarde?

- Exacto, mi querida Nanao-chan.

- Así que, no ha terminado el papeleo por que estaba haciendo…- Nanao observó el papel, y le dio la vuelta varias veces - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un cerdo?

- ¿Cerdo? – el capitán le dedicó una mirada confundida.

Ella suspiró.

- Taicho, no me importa lo más mínimo si desea dedicar su tiempo a dibujar animales de granja, pero por favor no lo haga durante las horas de trabajo.

La teniente recogió algunos de los papeles pintados que había desperdigados por el suelo y los colocó sobre la mesa, mientras el capitán no dejaba de mirarla con expresión perpleja.

- Salvo que quiera que le entreguemos sus muestras artísticas al general Yamamoto le aconsejo que me ayude a terminar los informes. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

- ¡Oh! Así que era eso, estabas deseando que viniera a hacerte compañía ¿verdad? ¡No seas tímida, mi querida Nanao-chan! ¡Yo estaré aquí todo el tiempo que haga falta!

- ¿A quien está llamando_ su_ Nanao-chan?

Y mientras ella le reprendía, con el ceño fruncido y expresión severa, se alegraba de que su capitán no le hubiera preguntando su opinión acerca de aquellos horribles dibujos.

Y él se alegraba de que ella no hubiera visto la dedicatoria al reverso de la hoja.


	2. DTecnolife, Life is like a boat

Bueno, esto son una serie de drabbles, 3 en este caso, o como yo los llamo cariñosamente, "mis experimentos", cuyos títulos serán reconocibles para cualquiera que haya visto el anime. Van desde lo más estúpido hasta…bueno, véanlo por si mismos XD

Gracias por los reviews, espero que me dejéis más con vuestras opiniones, sobretodo para motivarme a subir los capis, que soy un tanto vaga y me da pereza XP (si, es un poco como eso de "si no me dejáis reviews no pongo más capis" pero para que nos vamos a engañar, es la verdad, soy vaga y los subo solo por amor a mis lectores y a mi ego XD)

Ala, espero que os guste, y si no, me lo decís también.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**D- Tecnolife**

- Kyoraku taicho ¿qué es esto?

Shunsui sonrió y señaló con la mano abierta el objeto en cuestión, que brillaba bajo la luz del mediodía que entraba por la ventana.

- Esto, Nanao-chan, es lo último en tecnología en el mundo de los vivos. – paseó la mano por la superficie metálica con expresión satisfecha, provocando que su teniente rodara los ojos – Esto, mi adorable Nanao-chan, es un microondas.

- No soy _su_ Nanao-chan – contradijo ella rápidamente antes de volverse hacia el aparato en cuestión. - ¿Y para qué queremos un microondas en la división?

- ¿Para qué? – Shunsui parpadeó, como si fuera obvio – Pues para calentar nuestros corazones, por supuesto.

- ¿Perdón? – la teniente le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza.

- Un microondas es más sencillo de utilizar y menos peligroso que encender un fuego – sonrió divertido. – Kurotsuchi dice que todas las divisiones deberían tener uno.

- ¿Y usted hace caso de lo que dice el doctor Franke… - Nanao se mordió el labio – digo, al capitán Kurotsuchi?

Shunsui sonrió divertido, pensando que tanto tiempo en compañía de Yachiru empezaba a afectar a su encantadora teniente.

- Oh vamos, Nanao-chan, seguro que nos resultará útil. Mira, lo probaremos – el capitán pulsó un botón y la pequeña puerta se abrió con un "clic".

- ¿Está seguro de que sabe utilizarlo? – musitó ella, mirándolo con desconfianza.

- ¡Por supuesto! Es la mar de sencillo, mira, ponemos este vaso lleno de té dentro, cerramos la puerta, apretamos el botón y…

- No pasa nada. – observó Nanao.

- Que extraño – Shunsui se rascó la barbilla y volvió a apretar el botón. – He hecho todo lo que me dijo Kurotsuchi.

La teniente suspiró mientras su capitán le daba pequeños golpecitos al microondas.

- ¿Y no tendrá que ver con ese cable que sale por detrás del aparato? – le preguntó, señalando.

- ¡Oh! Siempre aguda mi Nanao-chan – Shunsui tomó el cable y observó el enchufe al final del mismo – Oh, sí, hay que meterlo en los agujeritos para darle energía.

- Supongo que se refiere a una toma de corriente eléctrica. – dijo ella, ajustándose las gafas – Cosa que, por si no lo recuerda, no tenemos.

- ¿Queeee?

- Es obvio, taicho, no tenemos aparatos como estos, por lo tanto, no tenemos toma de corriente. Así que dejemos ese microondas como está, quizás sea lo mejor.

- Mmmm – Shunsui puso gesto pensativo un instante y acercó el dedo al enchufe – bueno si lo único que necesita es energía, quizás con un poco de kidoh…

- ¡No, taicho!

_¡PUM!_

Sin duda, era demasiado pronto para que la tecnología llegara a la división ocho.

---&&&&---

**Life is like a boat**

- La vida es como un barco a la deriva.

Nanao arqueó una ceja ante la declaración de su capitán.

- La marea te puede arrastrar a los mares más peligrosos o a las calas más hermosas y tranquilas – apuró el contenido de su vaso y sonrió – y nunca sabes cual será tu próximo destino.

La teniente de la octava suspiró, era uno de aquellos días en los que su capitán se levantaba poético…absurdo, pero poético.

- Firme aquí, taicho. – le dijo ella, colocando uno de los informes bajo la mano que sostenía el pincel.

Shunsui obedeció, cabeceando, y garabateó sobre el papel, sin dejar de balancear la copa de sake en la otra mano.

- Dime, Nanao-chan¿A dónde te ha llevado tu barco?

- ¿Perdón? – la teniente apartó el informe ahora firmado y lo colocó sobre una pila.

- ¿A dónde te ha llevado tu barco? – repitió él, mojando el pincel en tinta - ¿A un mar tempestuoso o a una tranquila cala?

Nanao observó un instante a su capitán, antes de volver a colocar otro informe delante de él.

- A una oficina llena de trabajo – replicó ella.

Shunsui rió suavemente.

- Ah, siempre aguda mi Nanao-chan.- le dedicó una sonrisa divertida – Pues a mí, mi barco me ha llevado a una tranquila playa, con una hermosa sirena. – concluyó dedicándole una mirada de soslayo.

La teniente parpadeó, asimilando el autentico significado de la metáfora, mientras él elevaba la vista al techo y suspiraba.

- Solo espero que mi barco quede varado en esta playa por siempre…

- No se preocupe, Kyoraku taicho – ante la mirada curiosa de su capitán, Nanao se ajustó las gafas, sin perder su gesto imperturbable – como teniente es mi deber conseguirle un buen ancla.

Y él sonrió, agradecido.

---&&&&---

**Thank you**

- Ise fukutaicho, los informes de la última misión del grupo 3.

- Déjalos sobre la mesa, por favor. – indicó con un gesto de la mano.

- Ise fukutaicho, venimos a por los documentos para la división trece.

- En la estantería, el sobre azul de la izquierda. – señaló hacia el lugar en cuestión.

- Ise fukutaicho¿qué hacemos con los novatos?

- Repárteles esto y que esperen, iré enseguida.- replicó, tendiéndole al tercer oficial un montón de papeles.

- Ise fukutaicho, tenemos un problema…

Shunsui se limitó a arquear una ceja mientras veía a un shinigami tras otro entrando en su oficina, y a su teniente despachándolos rápidamente con su habitual eficacia.

Siempre le asombraba la capacidad de Nanao para mantener el orden, en lo que de otro modo, sería una caótica oficina.

Recordaba perfectamente cuando ella no había ascendido aun a teniente, y aquellas montañas de papeles que le esperaban cada día, igual de amenazantes que un hollow… sintió un escalofrío, no deseaba volver a aquellos días ni por todo el sake del mundo.

Los shinigamis continuaban entrando y saliendo, sin detenerse, sin dirigirse a él salvo para hacerle un rápido y cortés saludo, por lo que Shunsui suspiró. Aunque él no estuviera, nada cambiaría, así que se levantó perezosamente y se dirigió a la puerta, siendo consciente de que allí solo estorbaba.

- Kyoraku taicho- habló Nanao, antes de que el capitán saliera por la puerta – no regrese tarde, debe firmar unos papeles.

- Sí, sí – asintió con la cabeza, obediente.

Incluso ella dictaba lo que él debía hacer, cosa que, por norma general, no le disgustaba. Al fin y al cabo, si su teniente no estuviera ahí para recordárselo, probablemente no lo haría.

- Kyoraku taicho. – lo llamó una vez más.

- ¿Si, Nanao-chan? – se volvió, observándola curioso.

- Antes de irse, le importaría…- Nanao señaló la estantería más alta, ligeramente incómoda por estarle pidiendo ayuda, y su capitán sonrió divertido.

Se acercó a su teniente, cogió el montón de papeles que ella sostenía en su mano, y los colocó en el lugar indicado, allí donde Nanao no alcanzaba.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué.- respondió Shunsui sin perder la sonrisa, antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia la salida.

A pesar de todo, sabía que ella siempre le necesitaría, y estaba agradecido por ello.


	3. Hanabi, Ichirin no hana

Bueno, he aquí cuatro pequeños drabbles (continuacion de los anteriores) que espero sirvan de disfrute a alguien. Agradecería mucho alguna opinión al respecto, gracias.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hanabi**

Cuando aquella noche, Kyoraku Shunsui irrumpió en su habitación obligándola a salir de la calidez de su cama, Nanao pensó que su capitán había, finalmente, perdido el juicio por completo.

Sin darle explicaciones, tomó su mano y la arrastró hasta el tejado, sin perder la sonrisa bajo su sombrero de paja cubierto de nieve, y señaló el cielo, ahora oscuro y terriblemente inmenso a sus ojos.

- Mira, Nanao-chan.

Ella, sin replicar, siguió con la mirada la dirección de su dedo, y allí lo vio.

Primero una luz tenue, dorada, que ascendía. Luego, una repentina explosión de luz.

- Feliz navidad, Nanao-chan. – susurró Shunsui, observando el firmamento.

- Nosotros no celebramos la navidad, Kyoraku taicho. – replicó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

- Nunca es tarde para empezar ¿cierto?

Nanao sonrió involuntariamente, sin apartar la mirada del espectáculo de luces.

- Quizás.

---&&&&---

**Ichirin no hana**

Ise Nanao tenía un secreto.

Adoraba el invierno. Pero no cualquier cosa del invierno, sino aquellos minutos que la colmaban de una paz difícilmente descriptible.

Cuando las primeras nevadas teñían de blanco el Seireitei, ella se colocaba allí, ni un metro más atrás, ni un metro más lejos, si no justo allí.

En el centro del patio interior que daba acceso a las oficinas, justo en el momento en el que los rayos del sol se filtraban por las ventanas al amanecer, mientras el viento helado hacía bailar las mangas de su kimono y sonrojar sus mejillas.

Ella levantaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos, tan solo un minuto, sintiendo a la vez el calor del sol y el frío del aire. Allí, en mitad de la nieve, se transformaba en una flor solitaria.

Kyoraku Shunsui tenía un secreto.

Adoraba el invierno. Pero no cualquier cosa del invierno, sino aquellos minutos que le permitían apreciar la belleza en el estado más puro.

Cuando las primeras nevadas teñían de blanco el Seireitei, él se colocaba allí, ni un metro más atrás, ni un metro más lejos, si no justo allí.

Sobre el tejado helado de las oficinas de su división, justo en el momento en el que los rayos del sol se filtraban por las ventanas confluyendo en el patio interior, mientras el viento helado se arremolinaba jugando con la tela de su kimono.

Él bajaba la cabeza y observaba, tan solo un minuto, el gesto de paz absoluta que se dibujaba en aquel rostro tan querido. Allí, en mitad de la nieve, admiraba a su flor solitaria.

---&&&&---

**Houki Boshi**

El capitán Kyoraku subía al tejado de las oficinas cada noche con un par de botellas de sake y la única compañía de las estrellas. Solía quedarse observando el firmamento, bebiendo, reflexionando sobre todo y nada, arrebujado en su capa de color rosa que tanto atraía la atención de los demás.

Al menos era así, hasta que la veía cruzar en la oscuridad, entonces, soltaba la botella, cerraba los ojos y juntaba las manos, murmurando al principio, dando gritos luego de que el alcohol se le hubiera subido a la cabeza.

Cuando algunas horas más tarde el sake se le había acabado y el alcohol empañaba su vista, haciéndole creer que las luces cruzaban el cielo una y otra vez; su teniente aparecía asomando la cabeza por el alero del tejado, pidiéndole con expresión severa que dejara de dar gritos y que se fuera a la cama.

Él obedecía a regañadientes y se marchaba a trompicones, vigilado de cerca por su teniente, la cual se limitaba a suspirar resignada, preguntándose cuando dejaría su capitán de pedir deseos a las estrellas fugaces.

Y cuando su deseo dejaría de ser "que Nanao-chan y yo tengamos un tórrido romance".

---&&&&---

**Life**

Nanao no sabía quien había inventado la expresión "_descanso eterno_", pero podía asegurar que aun habiendo cruzado el umbral de la muerte, aquella expresión no era valida en ningún sentido. De hecho, cada vez que miraba las montañas de informes que se acumulaban en su mesa y pensaba en ello, le parecía una burla, como un mal chiste dirigido hacia su persona.

-¿Aun estás trabajando¡Que responsable y adorable es mi Nanao-chan!

Por otro lado, su capitán no dudaba un instante en aprovechar al máximo la susodicha expresión. Y estaba segura de que _descanso_ debía ser su palabra favorita después de _sake_.

- Pero deberías tomarte un respiro, Nanao-chan ¡venga, disfrutemos de una buena copa de sake, yo invito!

Ella levantó la mirada y encarnó una ceja.

- ¿Y el trabajo? – le preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia el papeleo acumulado.

- El trabajo puede esperar¡hay que disfrutar de la vida!

La teniente sonrió en una mueca.

Disfrutar de la vida después de la vida…con _él_.

- Está bien, taicho, hagamos un descanso. – cedió, provocando que su capitán sonriera exageradamente.

Sí, sin duda era como un mal chiste… pero ella tenía un sentido del humor poco convencional.


End file.
